Celos por la recién casada II
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Otra historia de una Hiiragi que descubre lo mal que se siente al ver que Kagami se ha casado con Konata, y que al verla tendrá la ocasión perfecta para descubrir lo que realmente piensa. He aquí una versión Tsukasa de Celos por la recién casada. Oneshot con yuri, incesto, futanari y lemmon.


**Advertencia:** ¿Quieren que les cuente algo? El OS anterior, es decir, _Celos por la recién casada_ , ha resultado un auténtico éxito más allá de lo que yo esperaba (con todo y la forma en que acabó, que no es mi perfil más fuerte), así que creo una segunda versión para su disfrute, además que este será el último OS de tipo M que subiré en 2016.

 **Celos por la recién casada II**

Por la ventana de la habitación de Tsukasa se podían ver las calles completamente vacías, como si todo el mundo estuviera todavía en aquella boda que había terminado algunos días atrás. Era aburrido no tener a Kagami cerca para al menos perder el tiempo un rato. Ese era el dilema de la melliza de Kagami, Tsukasa.

¿Qué razón podía tener Tsukasa para sentirse tan triste y aburrida? En la boda le había dicho a su hermana que estaba muy feliz por ella, y estaba segura de que sus palabras en ese momento eran sinceras, pero ahora se sentía vacía, incompleta. En el último par de días se sentía incómoda, a veces desagradada, cuando veía parejas en sus salidas románticas por algún lado, fuera donde fuera. A lo mejor Tsukasa estaba ya en su momento para buscarse una pareja, pero apenas lo intenta y desiste de hacerlo. Lo que quería no era buscarse una pareja ¿Entonces qué? La respuesta había llegado con una foto que se había caído accidentalmente de sus manos cuando tuvo que arreglar su habitación: la foto era de ambas gemelas. Por más que lo quisiera negar al principio, Tsukasa tuvo que aceptar pronto su realidad. Ella, en lo más profundo de su ser, sentía una gran atracción por su gemela.

─ Oye, Tsukasa ─ Matsuri le toca el hombro a la menor de las Hiiragi, dándole un enorme susto que casi la hace tirarse accidentalmente por la ventana ─. Tranquila, Tsukasa. No soy ningún ladrón ¿En qué estabas pensando para reaccionar de esa manera?

─ ¿Eh? ─ Tsukasa estaba asimilando lo dicho por Matsuri a una velocidad menor a la acostumbrada ─ Bueno… Pues yo…

─ Te comprendo, Tsukasa. Tengo que confesarte que a mí me pasa lo mismo ─ Tsukasa abre los ojos como platos, sorprendida por lo dicho por su hermana ─. Sí. Kagami se nos ha adelantado a todas ¡Y ni siquiera nos dejó buscar novio ni nada! Ella y Kona-chan resultaron bastante hábiles para dejarnos a todas atrás. Tendrías que ver a Inori onee-san buscando los apuntes de los números de teléfono de sus compañeros ¡Es bastante hilarante la manera en que actúa, si hasta parece el gollum! Pero hablando en serio, creo que ya va siendo hora de buscarnos al menos una cita o algo ¿Te gustaría acompañarme el sábado? Te puedo mostrar cómo es que una chica va de cacería por la ciudad.

Tsukasa no dice nada, parecía que tenía la vista perdida, aunque le aliviaba saber que Matsuri no compartía esa atracción. No habría sido agradable rivalizar con ella por el corazón de Kagami, que de todos modos ya se lo había ganado Konata.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Tsukasa estaba durmiendo plácidamente, por primera vez desde que Kagami y Konata se habían ido a su luna de miel, pero sentía extrañas cosquillas en su nariz, además que también sentía que le estaban picando los cachetes, como si alguien estuviera jugando con ella, y al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que era Konata, y detrás estaba Kagami haciendo señas para que no continuara. Los ojos de Tsukasa se iluminan y se enfocan exclusivamente en su querida onee-chan. Ya se le había eternizado la espera.

─ Onee… chan…

─ Se nota que te preocupas por mí ─ dice Kagami con cariño ─. Aquí tienes unas cuantas cosas que trajimos de nuestro viaje. Son para ti, así que disfrútalo.

Tsukasa recibe un paquete de tamaño mediano, pero no se molesta en ver su contenido, toda su atención estaba fija en Kagami, y ella le devolvía la mirada de una manera dulce e inocente que derretía a Tsukasa, pero entonces se da cuenta que Konata le baja el pantalón del pijama.

─ ¿Qué haces, Kona-chan? ─ Tsukasa empieza a forcejear con Konata, pero la peliazul le ganaba el pulso.

─ Sólo trato de comprobar una cosa… ─ Tsukasa finalmente pierde la contienda, y Konata le revela un pene que estaba erecto completamente, sorprendiendo completamente a Kagami ─ Ya sabía yo que algo raro tenías de pronto, pero no esperaba esto.

─ T-Tsukasa… ─ Kagami no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y Tsukasa se moría de la vergüenza.

─ L-l-lo siento, onee-chan. Te juro que e-eso no estaba ahí anoche… Por favor no miren… Es demasiado vergonzoso…

─ Futanarus repentinus moessis, un fenómeno que incluso yo sólo pensé posible en los hentai ─ dice Konata mirando con brillo científico el pene de Tsukasa ─. Esto en realidad no debería ser de preocupar a nadie, pues no es grave ni permanente, pero es necesario hacerlo desaparecer ahora, pues no creo que logres disimularlo ante el resto de tu familia, y es que estos tipos de órganos esporádicos se mantienen duros todo el tiempo que duran.

Tsukasa se pone a llorar suplicante, pues tenía miedo de que sus padres se dieran cuenta de ese extraño acontecimiento que la afectaba a ella. Kagami miraba con preocupación a Konata, y es que, al parecer, ya le había adivinado la receta secreta para curar a Tsukasa.

─ Konata… no me digas que…

─ No hay otra alternativa, aunque no es como si lo lamentara demasiado, especialmente porque lo afrontaremos juntas ─ dice Konata como si nada ─. Kagami-sama, tendremos que unir fuerzas para ayudar a Tsukasa, así que nos vamos quitando la ropa ahora mismo.

─ ¿¡EEEEHHHHH!? ─ Tsukasa da un brinco de la cama y se queda mirando a la pareja, ignorando por unos segundos su pene no deseado ─ N-no es necesario hacer eso, Kona-chan… De alguna manera podré solucionar…

─ ¿Qué cosa? Tsukasa, estás hablando con una profesional de mil doujinshi y eroges. Estoy curtida por el conocimiento infinito del campo, así que cree en lo que te digo, pues sé perfectamente lo que hago y digo ¿Cuándo les he hablado de algo que no contase con una base real y seria? ─ ambas gemelas miran de forma acusadora a Konata, la cual interpreta con ello sus respuestas ─ Qué desconfiadas son, pero en esto sin duda he tenido y tendré razón.

Konata y Kagami (roja a más no poder) acuestan a Tsukasa, y juntas toman su pene para frotarlo. Tsukasa ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para oponer resistencia, y es que se sentía demasiado bien, si bien se tapaba el rostro por la vergüenza que sentía. Konata le remueve el resto del pijama a Tsukasa para que quedase completamente desnuda, e inmediatamente invita a Kagami para que cada una lamiera y succionara un pezón de Tsukasa, y esta no es capaz de contener sus gemidos.

─ Onee-chan, no lo aguanto más. Se va a salir…

Kagami se pone todavía más roja y miraba con nerviosismo la forma en que salía la semilla de Tsukasa, y Konata por su parte estaba fascinada por ser la primera vez que lo veía en persona, así que continúa frotando para asegurarse de que saliese todo. En cuanto Tsukasa se da cuenta de la cantidad de semen que había caído sobre su cama empieza a lloriquear como una niña pequeña, diciendo que las sábanas habían quedado arruinadas, aunque eso no preocupó particularmente a Kagami ni a Konata, pues ellas notaban que el pene de Tsukasa seguía allí, ni siquiera había flaqueado un poco.

─ Konata, ¿no dijiste que eso iba a desaparecer si hacíamos esto?

─ Vamos, Kagamin, que aún no hay ninguna razón para preocuparse ─ Konata se abraza a Kagami y aplasta su cara contra los pechos de su esposa ─. Lo normal es que necesite más de una sesión para curar al paciente, y la segunda sesión incluye tener sexo de verdad.

─ ¡Un momento! Te refieres a que… tú o yo…

Konata y Kagami voltean a mirar a Tsukasa, la cual se da cuenta que su órgano masculino seguía allí. Por un momento la gemela más joven temía que tendría que permanecer así por siempre, cosa que le daba mucho miedo, especialmente porque se mantenía erecto como si nada, pero entonces una idea bastante oscura (nada normal en ella) surca su cabeza. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Tsukasa brinca sobre Kagami y aprovecha para penetrarla antes que nadie dijese nada. Konata estaba boquiabierta, y Kagami por su parte no estaba preparada para ello, por lo que obtiene una mala primera impresión.

─ Si esto no se va… si esto no se va… ─ a Tsukasa le costaba que le salieran las palabras, pero de todos modos lo intenta ─ Si esto no se va… entonces lo usaré para hacerlo contigo, onee-chan.

─ Esto también era predecible ─ dice Konata mientras ve que Tsukasa empieza a mover las caderas para darse gusto con Kagami ─. El aparecimiento de un pene en una mujer también tiene como uno de sus efectos más comunes el despertar de los más bajos deseos de la que lo padece, y parece que el deseo de Tsukasa se centraba sobre Kagamin… Espero que sus padres no se hayan dado cuenta de que tienen una hija incestuosa.

Tsukasa no estaba prestando atención a lo que dice Konata, a ella le importaba más sentir ese placer tan increíble que obtenía al hacerse una con su hermana. Era indescriptible el disfrute que estaba teniendo, aunque ya el solo hecho de estar con su querida onee-chan era suficiente para hacerla sentir bastante bien. Konata intenta abrir espacio para unirse a la fiesta, pero Tsukasa se lo impide y hace pucheros en rechazo.

─ ¡Yo sólo quiero a onee-chan, así que no voy a usar esta cosa contigo, Kona-chan!

─ Lo que busco en realidad no es que me lo hagas a mí también, Tsukasa ─ dice Konata tranquilamente ─. He de admitir que en cierto modo envidio tu suerte, pero yo también estoy interesada en hacerlo con Kagamin y ser una futa, pero te me has adelantado, y eso es algo notable viniendo de ti.

─ Kona-chan…

─ Ahora abre espacio, que también yo quiero mi dosis de Kagamin.

Tsukasa permite que Konata se pusiera ahora a lamer el cuello de Kagami mientras masajeaba sus pechos de todas las maneras que dictara su imaginación, mientras la misma Tsukasa seguía penetrado con torpeza, pero las ganas que ponía le hacían merecen un reconocimiento. Kagami no podía hablar por los gemidos que llenaban su boca y por el placer físico que nublaba completamente su mente, y Konata al rato posa su entrepierna sobre el rostro de Kagami para que empezase a lamer.

─ Esto se siente… tan bien… ─ Tsukasa por impulso levanta las piernas de Kagami y se abraza a ellas.

Konata por su parte disfrutaba lo hábil que podía ser Kagami al usar su lengua, si bien no era la primera vez que se deleitaba de esa manera, pero ahora había que añadir el morbo que causaba la inclusión de Tsukasa. Kagami gemía de forma ahogada a un ritmo frenético, pues Tsukasa no hacía sino acelerar cada vez más sus penetraciones, como si la vida le fuese en ello. Tsukasa no podía soportarlo más, así que sin mediar palabra se viene dentro del vientre de Kagami, y es entonces cuando se detiene y se da un momento para descansar. Kagami y Konata siguen en lo suyo un rato más, como si ignoraran que Tsukasa había terminado, y así hasta que Konata también alcanza el clímax sobre el rostro de su esposa. Kagami estaba agotada, así que no podía quejarse por lo pronto.

─ Oye, Tsukasa ─ dice Konata, bastante satisfecha con la hábil lengua de Kagami ─, ¿ya dio resultado el tratamiento?

─ ¿Tratamiento? Oh, es verdad ─ Tsukasa se levanta y ve algo que consideraba un milagro: aquel pene que no le pertenecía había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, cosa que la hace sentir muy contenta, e incluso abraza a Konata mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieran libremente ─ ¡Gracias, Kona-chan! Lamento mucho haberme portado grosera contigo, es que me dejé llevar por los celos.

─ Tranquila, Tsukasa. Yo te entiendo perfectamente. Acuérdate que estoy bastante preparada en el tema, así que todo lo que pasó aquí es como lo esperaba.

─ Kona-chan ─ dice Tsukasa llorando al estilo anime ─, espero que onee-chan y tú sean felices por siempre, y que incluso tengan muchos hijos, pero me invitan de vez en cuando, por favor.

─ Bueno, lo de los hijos sólo será factible si se me pega lo que te dio hace un momento, pero que no te quepa duda que con Kagami-sama seré feliz, y que me esforzaré porque ella también lo sea. Ahora bien, con respecto a invitarte, supongo que estás invitada ahora mismo, para que veas que soy una buena amiga.

─ ¿Ahora mismo? ¿A qué te refieres? ─ dice Tsukasa sin entender.

Konata voltea a ver a Kagami, la cual se levantaba tiritando de la cama, pues todavía sentía los efectos de la violación de Tsukasa, y la tsundere nota aquella sonrisa gatuna tan característica en Konata, cosa que no le agrada mucho.

─ No, Konata… Ya hemos solucionado el problema de Tsukasa, y todavía me tengo que recuperar, así que…

─ Lo siento, Kagamin, pero somos dos contra una, así que gana la voz de la mayoría ─ dice Konata con una sombra de malicia, y Tsukasa se sentía muy entusiasmada.

Kagami es de inmediato atrapada por Konata y Tsukasa y empiezan a lamerla, estrujarla y explorar cada punto erógeno que hubiese en su rostro. Kagami sabía que no iba a poder si se resistía, así que ni lo intenta, aunque sí le concede a Konata la oportunidad de besarla cada vez que acercase su rostro. Tsukasa se sentía bastante contenta, pues estaba vez podría saciar sus propios deseos como la chica que era, sin necesidad de un pene extraño.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

─ Tsukasa, ya te había advertido que tienes el sueño cada vez más pesado ─ regaña Miki, aunque no sonaba para nada molesta ─. No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, aunque supongo que la cosas podrían cambiar gracias a la universidad, que apenas empiezas ese camino.

─ Lo siento mucho ─ dice Tsukasa con la cara agachada ─. De todos modos, estuve hablando con onee-chan y Kona-chan, y ellas me han permitido mudarme con ellas, pues su nuevo apartamento me queda cerca de la universidad.

─ Interesante idea. Podría funcionar ─ opina Tadao.

─ Cómo te envidio, Kagami ─ dice Inori ─. Tú ya estás casada, pero te aseguro que pronto te alcanzo. Tú sólo espera un poco.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso que te vas, Tsukasa? ─ se sobresalta Matsuri en cuanto asimila la noticia de Tsukasa ─ ¿Y qué hay de la salida, y de lo que te dije, y de…? Un momento… Creo que ya sé por qué te estás yendo con la parejita feliz. Tú estás enamorada, y estás celosa porque se casó la que tú querías ─ Kagami, Konata y Tsukasa se ponen completamente blancas, y los demás Hiiragi abren los ojos como platos ─. No sé cómo es que no me di cuenta antes ¡A ti te gusta Kona-chan! Te quieres mudar porque no soportas que ahora Kagami esté todo el tiempo con ella y tú no. Creo que deberías superarlo, no es saludable que te dé por rivalizar con tu propia familia por un amorío, sin importar lo fuerte que fuese.

─ Ehhh… Sí. Lo tomaré en cuente, onee-chan ─ dice Tsukasa todavía bastante fría por el susto que se había llevado.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Cómo consideran que doy fin a este año con mis OS de tipo M? Si ustedes así lo desean, podría en enero hacer un tercer OS de esta serie, y desde luego la coprotagonista sería Inori ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna opinión al respecto? Ya iré leyendo los reviews, así que no se contengan, hagan el favor

Hasta otra


End file.
